


Drabble: Celestial Aggravation [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:29:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from devohoneybee: After the millionth dissappointment with the world (yet again suckered in by Duncan for some pet project), how does Methos re-connect with his essential Methosity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Celestial Aggravation [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Drabble: Celestial Aggravation.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/773161) by [Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels). 



Length: 0:00:57  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Celestial%20Aggravation.mp3) (right click and and save as)  
  



End file.
